A pequena esquimó de Sherwood
by LaraNogueira
Summary: Na superfície, Heather Duke era a jovem vivaz que todos sabíamos que ela era, mas sua alma estava na Antártida; congelando com o conhecimento de como os adolescentes podem ser cruéis. - Heather Duke e Martha-centric / (English original - salty nap princess)


original fic – **salty nap princess**

traduzir – **LaraNogueira**

;;

 **A pequena esquimó de Sherwood**

;;

A palavra 'Eskimo' sublinhada por si só é a chave para entender a dor de Heather. Na superfície, Heather Duke era a jovem vivaz que todos sabíamos que ela era, mas sua alma estava na Antártida; congelando com o conhecimento do jeito como os adolescentes podem ser cruéis, a maneira como os pais podem ser indiferentes e, como ela mesma escreve com tanta eloquência em sua carta de suicídio, o modo como a vida pode ser uma droga .

Todos sentiremos falta da pequena esquimó de Sherwood.

;;

"As pessoas me amam."

"As pessoas te amam, mas eu te *conheço*. Heather, por que você não pode ser apenas uma amiga? Por que você tem que ser essa mega bicht?"

"Porque eu posso ser".

.

.

.

Sherwood, Ohio –

Heather Duke tem doze anos e é verão. Ela está sentada com Martha Dunnstock ao lado da calçada; o sol está batendo em suas costas suadas, ela está derretendo, assim como o sorvete em sua mão.

Enquanto observa com um olhar sonhador uma adolescente tomando sol no gramado verde, Heather diz a Martha: "Eu gostaria de ser como ela."

Os olhos azuis de Martha seguem os de Heather. A adolescente é linda com sua leitura de livros elegante, seu cabelo grande e óculos escuros, costelas magras e espaço entre as coxas.

Heather diz: "Eu quero *ser* ela".

Martha só franze a testa, enquanto lambe seu sorvete sem se importar com o mundo. "Por quê?"

"Porque ela é bonita." Heather responde revirando os olhos - olhos castanhos - castanho chato; olhos que ninguém *jamais* escreveria sobre em poemas ou juras de amor.

Martha para de comer, enquanto olha para a amiga, e responde inocentemente: "Eu acho que você é bonita, Heather".

Heather só ri sarcasticamente em resposta.

Claro que Martha acharia que Heather é bonita. Heather Duke é a... terceira melhor amiga de Martha, no máximo. Eles são mais vizinhas que qualquer outra coisa. As duas garotas só estão juntas porque não há outras crianças na vizinhança para brincar e porque as melhores amigas de Martha, Veronica Sawyer e Betty Finn, viajam nas férias de verão.

Heather se vira para olhar para Martha por um momento. Ela vê Martha em si mesma e vice-versa.

Ok, talvez haja outro fator pelo qual Heather e Martha estão juntas. É porque ambas são gordas. Não há maneira delicada dizer. Gordas com bochechas rechonchudas, queixos duplos e coxas grandes. Apenas um par de garotas gordas, agrupadas juntas, porque quem diabos gostaria de ser amigo de duas meninas perdedoras que são o escárnio de colesterol alto e problemas de suor?

Heather Duke vê que si mesma e Martha são perdedoras, enquanto todos os outros não são.

"Você não vai terminar o seu sorvete? Está derretendo", observa Martha, olhos azuis brilhando em preocupação. Olhos tão lindos comparados aos castanhos de Heather.

Assim que Heather está prestes a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, a adolescente magrinha se move para encarar as garotas em vez do livro que está lendo: Moby Dick. A Miss Beauty-Queen abaixa seus óculos de sol com tanta elegância e zomba da visão de Heather e Martha se servindo com seus laticínios açucarados na mão.

Heather imediatamente se sente julgada e envergonhada, em seguida, franze a testa para o sorvete. Já não tem um gosto doce. Ela diz a Martha: "Não, pode ficar".

Hoje, Heather aprendeu que pessoas cruéis e magras dominam o mundo.

;;

Heather Duke entende um ano depois, quando ela está em seu último ano do ensino fundamental, que ela está a apenas um ano de ser uma estudante do ensino médio. Ensino médio: onde as coisas *realmente* importavam.

(ou, pelo menos, é o que dizem na TV)

Ela tem que ficar magra - rápido

;;

"Faça um pedido", diz Heather Duke, treze anos e angustiada. Amarga como qualquer pré-adolescente comum que é contra os padrões do mundo e da sociedade. É verão novamente e ela está segurando um dente-de-leão na frente do rosto de Martha Dunnstock.

Heather já fez seu pedido; ser magra, bonita, e popular. Agora é a vez de Martha.

"Eu vou", Martha sorri e abre a boca para respirar fundo - só para Heather enfiar o maldito dente-de-leão inteiro na boca de Martha.

Uma parte de Heather não sabe como, mas de alguma forma Martha consegue gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões enquanto cuspia as sementes de sua boca.

"Heather!" Martha grita petrificada.

Mas Heather está muito ocupada rindo para levar a sério os sentimentos de Martha. Ser má é... uma sensação estranhamente boa. Parece que Martha não vai ter seu desejo concedido este ano.

;;

Pode ter sido sorte ou talvez apenas o mundo sendo uma merda, mas, Heather Duke e Martha Dunnstock acabam na mesma escola, juntamente com Veronica, Betty e as Heathers que são os pilares da escola.

Sempre que Martha vê Heather Duke na sala de aula, ela percebe como sua amiga sempre se acomoda na margem da cadeira. Heather está *sempre* na extremidade, a definição humana de "no limite" como se ela mal pudesse esperar para sair da sala, da escola ou até mesmo daquela cidadezinha idiota.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Heather?" Martha pergunta antes que Heather seja capaz de sair correndo.

O rosto de Heather Duke fica verde. Ela diz: "Eu me sinto enjoada". - Então o minuto seguinte é seguido por Heather correndo para o banheiro e Martha segurando o cabelo de Heather sem que a garota precise dizer alguma coisa.

"Isto é normal." Heather diz no meio do vômito.

"Normal?" Martha diz com lágrimas nos olhos azuis. "Não, _não_ é. Você está vomitando de propósito, Heather. Não é normal para ninguém."

"Para mim é. Estou acostumada."

Então Heather passa dez sólidos minutos vomitando e Martha passa dez minutos inteiros tentando não chorar e entrar em pânico com o estado de sua amiga.

;;

Claro, quando Heather perde toda sua gordura, seus peitos e bunda vão junto. Anteriormente, ela era uma garotinha gorda, mas agora ela não passa de um graveto. E quem faria uma menina magra, sem curvas, a garota mais popular da escola?

A resposta é ninguém. Ninguém a faria popular. Ela vai ficar presa para sempre como uma garota graveto. Não há *nada* para invejar nela, nada para olhar, se ela é apenas pele e ossos. Já é ruim o suficiente que ela seja baixa, ela não será capaz de agarrar a atenção de ninguém com um peito achatado e uma bunda igualmente lisa.

Como uma adolescente sem dinheiro próprio, Heather Duke não pode fazer nada sobre seu peito. Ah, se ela tivesse perdido peso através de exercícios físicos em vez de passar fome e bulimia. Se ao menos ela tivesse sido paciente e aprendido durante os dois anos excruciantes se torturando que ela poderia ter conseguido um belo corpo através de yoga ou corrida ou a aula de pilates da sua mãe.

Então Heather implora por uma saída de seu triste estado. Heather Duke implora a mãe por silicones; algo, qualquer coisa, para a população de Westerburg High olhar. Porque se Heather não tem nada para exibir, então ela também se torna nada. E se ela fosse nada, isso a transformaria em uma perdedora.

Ser uma perdedora - isso é algo que Heather Duke se recusa a ser. Qualquer coisa menos isso!

"Você tem quatorze anos", sua mãe dispara.

"E daí?" Heather rebate de volta.

"E daí que você é muito jovem. Você ainda está crescendo." A senhora Duke argumenta.

'Ainda crescendo'? Isso era algo para se rir, e não de uma maneira engraçada. Heather sabe que ela não cresceu um centímetro desde que completou treze anos. A puberdade deveria atingi-la e deixá-la super gostosa, não apenas com espinhas e dores menstruais.

"Quando posso botar silicone então?" Heather pergunta, sem recuar.

Sua mãe olha para Heather diretamente nos olhos. A mulher mais velha pressiona os lábios e decide: "Dezesseis"

Ah, sim, os maravilhosos dezesseis, quando o adolescente americano comum é presenteado com um carro novinho em folha e a liberdade de dirigir para qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora.

"DEZESSEIS?" Heather grita de volta, mortificada. Não. Não, isso é muito tempo. Isso é muito-

"Dezesseis!" A Sra. Duke diz, colocando o pé no chão.

;;

Ela tem quinze anos quando Heather Duke pensa, já que ela não tem um personalidade perceptível junto com sua falta de corpo, ela pode muito bem parecer um pouco ocupada e importante. Então, por que não comandar o comitê do anuário? Não é como se outra pessoa fosse.

.

.

.

"Você é Heather? Heather Duke?"

Heather afasta sua cópia de Moby Dick. Mas no momento em que seus olhos castanhos viram a garota loira diante dela, ela sentiu seu queixo cair (junto com seu livro) e seu coração saltou para a garganta.

Um sorriso aparece no rosto da loira, lábios vermelhos curvados com o poder. "Heather Chandler", ela se apresenta, mas não há necessidade disso. Não com a reação de Heather Duke.

E Heather Duke faz o movimento certo quando diz, "Eu - eu sei".

"Ótimo", diz Heather Chandler. "Então eu tenho certeza que minha proposta será fácil de você aceitar"

"Que proposta?" Heather pergunta a loira, mais chocada do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Você lidera o comitê do anuário, certo?"

"Sim?" Heather diz, embora a resposta saia como uma pergunta desconfortável. O que Heather Chandler quer dela?

"Bem, eu não gostei de como eu estava no dia em que minha foto foi tirada. Acho que a foto está feia" Heather Chandler diz, agora estudando suas unhas. "Muito feia. Acho que pareci gorda." Ela enfatiza e Heather Duke se encolhe com as palavras usadas para descrever beleza. "De qualquer forma, se você puder mudar a foto para uma mais satisfatória, tenho certeza de que posso retribuir o favor de alguma forma." Os olhos de Heather Chandler se levantam para encarar Heather Duke. "Embora, eu acho que te honrar com a minha presença é o suficiente."

"Eu ..." Heather sente sua boca ficar seca. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso mudar sua foto, não tem problema."

Heather Chandler sorri, embora o ato não se demonstre bem nos olhos. É tudo programado demais. Heather pega a cópia de Moby Dick de Heather Duke do chão, e em seguida, a entrega antes de tocar em seus cabelos negros bagunçados, girando-os entre os dedos. "Ótimo. Entraremos em contato. Vou mandar um e-mail para você da minha melhor foto"

;;

Durante a primeira semana do acordo, Heather Duke passou horas sendo despedaçada e ordenada por aí, sem falar nada quando está com Heather e Heather. Mas principalmente com Heather. Conversas geralmente são assim; "Heather, eu -" "Cale a boca, Heather!" "Desculpe, Heather."

Reformulado e repitido por algumas semanas e Heather Duke logo se acostumou com palavras dolorosas e insultos venenosos. Mas, hey, pelo menos Heather Chandler finalmente permitiu que Heather Duke fosse vista em público com as Heathers depois de todas aquelas horas cansativas de ser tratada como lixo sob saltos assassinos.

;;

"Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, mais do que o habitual." Martha observa o cabelo de Heather Duke saindo em ângulos estranhos, ela percebe que sua amiga provavelmente não teve tempo de se pentear.

Heather olha para Martha de uma maneira seca. Ela tem estado mais estressada e cansada que o normal. Heather diz: "Obrigado, eu fui inspirada pelo cabelo do peito da sua mãe."

E em troca, Martha apenas olha diretamente nos olhos castanhos de Heather, apertando os olhos. "Quando você se tornou tão má?"

Há um cobertor de silêncio por um momento. Heather ...Heather não percebeu como a Heather Chandler se infiltrou nela.

"Heather?" Martha chama.

Heather faz um clique com a língua e Martha abre a boca para dizer algo, mas Heather já colocou os fones de ouvido de seu Walkman para bloquear Martha. Ela não quer ouvir isso.

;;

"Heather, você vai comer com Betty, Veronica e eu?" Martha pergunta docemente quando toca a manga verde de Heather Duke. Martha há muito tempo havia perdoado o comentário rude de Heather na semana passada. Ela notou que a garota está um desastre ultimamente.

Heather faz uma pausa, aparentemente envergonhada por estar falando com Martha de todas as pessoas - _em público_. Seu rosto se contrai de uma forma legível que diz "isso é tão constrangedor", mas Heather não diz isso em voz alta. Em vez disso, Heather responde: "Não, vou sentar com a Heather hoje".

"Heather Chandler ou Heather McNamara?" Martha pergunta.

Com isso, Heather revira os olhos. Martha deveria saber de que Heather ela está falando, está no tom de sua voz. Heather repete-se, dizendo a Martha: " _A Heather Heather_ "

O rosto de Martha só se contorce em confusão. Ela diz em uma voz baixa: "Eu não gosto de como Heather Chandler fala com você. Eu vi como ela te tratou no outro dia. Foi malvado." Então Martha faz uma pausa, mais uma vez, seus suaves olhos azuis se enchem de preocupação.

Inveja atinge o peito de Heather. Por que ela não poderia nascer com olhos tão bonitos? Por que ela teve que nascer com todos os deméritos da sociedade? Peito liso, sem altura, olhos castanhos chatos.

Martha suspira: "Heather, eu não acho que você deveria andar mais com a Heather Chandler".

Desta vez, Heather é a única a fazer uma pausa. Ela olha para a de sua amiga de infância, com um olhar distante, e então diz: "Preciso me sentar com Heather, Martha. Você sabe como é".

E Martha aperta os punhos em resposta. Não. Não, ela não sabe.

;;

"Como foi o seu teste?" Martha pergunta assim que ela alcança Heather nos corredores.

Mas Heather não diminui a velocidade. Ela está correndo, não em direção ao banheiro. Heather está indo para qualquer lugar, menos onde Martha está.

"Eu escrevi cinco páginas de besteira", Heather responde. Ela tem estado tão estressada com Heather e Heather que ela não teve exatamente tempo para estudar. Ótimo, agora ela é feia *e* burra? É alguma piada de mal gosto do destino?

"Eu só escrevi duas páginas." Martha responde: "Tenho certeza que você se saiu bem".

"Minha caligrafia parecia que um médico escreveu enquanto andava de montanha-russa."

"Oh, Heather." Martha diz simpaticamente.

Mas o tom na voz de Martha tem apenas um efeito oposto do que deveria fazer, acende uma raiva no peito de Heather. Heather não precisa disso, ela não precisa de simpatia. Ela não era um filhote de cachorro patético que precisava ser cuidado.

"Duas páginas, você disse? Que ruim, né?" Heather lamenta. "Bem, pelo menos eu saberei onde te encontrar no futuro. Vou me certificar com certeza de pedir algo do McDonalds. O trabalho combina com você, no entanto."

Martha imediatamente congela, deixando Heather andar à frente dela. Martha espera que Heather pare, dê meia-volta e diga "desculpe". Mas Heather não vira. Ela não vira.

E Martha pensa, teria o mesmo efeito se Heather tivesse lhe chutado e a deixado urrando de dor no chão.

;;

Mas, claro, Heather Duke sabe que Martha não vai entender. Ela simplesmente não vai. Ao contrário de Martha, Heather sabe que sair com as Heathers é seu bilhete só de ida para fora da Terras dos Perdedores. Mesmo que isso significasse esvaziar o estômago dela, agarrando-se a um vaso sanitário diariamente e chutando nerds que costumavam ser suas amigas no nariz.

;;

"Parabéns, Heather." Heather Chandler diz, jogando seu lindo cabelo loiro sobre os ombros. "Você é oficialmente uma de nós agora." Ela diz, levantando a bebida alcoólica em sua mão, segurando a com suas unhas pintadas de vermelho combinando com o copo de papel igualmente vermelho.

Heather McNamara sorri suavemente para seu mais novo membro e Heather Duke jura que quase chorou, mas não o fez. Pronto, *finalmente* acabou! Seu bilhete para fora da Terra dos perdedores!

…

Todos sentiremos falta da pequena esquimó de Sherwood.

;;

"Eu pensei que nós éramos amigas, Heather." Martha diz no dia em que descobre que Heather Duke não estará mais sentando com ela no almoço hoje (ou em qualquer outro dia). Martha encontra sua voz estranhamente quebrada quando diz isso.

Ela está... triste?

Heather Duke dá a Martha um olhar em resposta, sem se incomodar em virar o rosto totalmente para a garota chorosa. Heather não responde, mas suas ações falam mais alto do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter dito - Você pensou errado.

;;

"Claro, você pode perder alguns quilos", diz Heather Duke quando Veronica Sawyer está no banheiro, cercada pela panelinha das Heathers. Mas, na verdade, Heather está apenas dizendo para si mesma enquanto olha além de Veronica, para o reflexo no espelho. Mesmo naquele dia fatídico, ela ainda estava se olhando de uma maneira terrivelmente negativa.

;;

As Heathers entram no refeitório e, como se tudo estivesse planejado, as cabeças se voltam para embasbacar e admirar as garotas populares. Há sussurros e conversas sobre perfeição e roupas elegantes. Martha jura que consegue praticamente enxergar um coro e bailarinos dançando para o trio enquanto elas entram na sala.

Heather, Heather e Heather.

Até que, Martha percebe, não é apenas um trio. Há outra pessoa com eles. É -

"Veronica?" Martha se encontra ofegante.

E, eis que Veronica Sawyer está lá em azul com um grande sorriso no rosto. Veronica está usando ombreiras e maquiagem, e há brilhos em seus olhos; o tipo que Martha vê em filmes de contos de fadas onde a princesa recebe todos os seus desejos e muito mais. O olhar no rosto de Veronica diz: "Olhe para mim, eu sou finalmente linda!"

"Uau", diz Betty Finn, deslumbrada com tudo isso também. "Ronnie é uma das Heathers agora."

Isso faz Martha franzir a testa porque não. Não, Verônica não é. Ela não é uma Heather, ela é uma Veronica.

;;

Heather Duke tem dezessete anos e finalmente está no _topo_ , mas também no *fundo*. No fundo da pirâmide da Heathers, isto é. Heather nunca faz Heather se curvar para que Veronica escreva cartas de amor forjadas, e Heather Duke odeia isso. Ela odeia que ela esteja finalmente no topo, mas também ainda no fundo e infeliz para caralho. Tão infeliz.

Ela trabalhou muito para chegar aqui. Então, por que diabos ela não está nas nuvens ou algo assim? Por que ela não é feliz e saltitante?

Heather jura que ela pode cuspir na cara de quem se atrever a sorrir em sua direção. Qualquer um. Por exemplo, sua velha amiga, Martha Dumptruck, que Heather está determinada a manter toda a amizade em segredo. Oh, como Heather odeia odeia odeia Martha.

Martha está contente consigo mesma, se veste de rosa suave e tem sonhos de unicórnio e cavalos com asas. Tão inocente, tão alheia aos terrores do ensino médio.

A visão de Martha Dunnstock sendo feliz com o jeito que ela é faz Heather Duke ficar doente. Doente doente doente. Porque existe Heather; magrinha com implantes amarrados onde seus peitos deveriam ser, popular e verde de inveja de toda pessoa feliz; e lá está Marta; rosa, inocente, uma perdedora e feliz.

;;

Marta sente falta dos dias em que se divertia muito ao som de *big fun*. Com apenas ela e Heather Duke. Com ela, Veronica Sawyer e Betty Finn. Mas agora é só ela e Betty. As Heathers levam todo mundo com quem ela se importa. Primeiro Heather Duke, que era sua amiga e, em seguida, Veronica Sawyer, que tem sido sua melhor amiga desde das fraldas.

.

.

.

Muito antes que aquela nota de amor forjada a alcançasse, Martha já sabia: as Heathers arruinaravam tudo.

;;

 **fim**


End file.
